Flowers for Austria
by ninjagirl91
Summary: Holy Rome has left Austria's home and little Italy notices that the tension in the house is getting worst instead of better. So he asks Hungary if there is anything that might make the older nation feel better. Fluff Oneshot hinted AusXHun


I do not own Hetalia or any characters associated with it. I also do not own the picture that is the inspiration for this story. If you know the artist of this picture please let me know I would like to credit them.

Flowers for Austria

After Holy Rome left Austria house. Chibitlia noticed that the tension that had been bad in the house before had just gotten worst. It was so bad Mr. Austria was not even playing his music any more. This made the little nation very sad. He loved Austria's music and the older Nation seemed to be in a better mood when he played. So the chibi decided that he was going to find something that would make Mr. Austria feel better.

He began thinking about drawing the more powerful nation a picture but he could not find anything to draw with. Plus he was not sure what Mr. Austria would like his picture. He began wondering about the house and suddenly came upon and overly irritated Austria. "Italy vhat are you doing?" The older nation scolded.

"I was looking for something to draw with..." He falter he wanted the present to be a surprise for him.

"Vell, we do not have any now. Please just go away for a while." Austria did not sound angry, it was clear he had a great deal going on all at once.

"Sorry, Mr. Austria..." The smaller nation sniffled. Austria gave the small nation and quick nod before heading on his way. Chibitlia watched the Master of the House go without another word. He really wanted to make Mr. Austria happy even if it was for just a little while. So the small nation began walking around the large empty house and head someone humming in one of the rooms. It suddenly hit the young Nation. Why didn't he ask Miss Hungary she was very close to Mr. Austria, she would know what would make him happy.

Chibitlia took sometime to push the door open. The little nation watched Miss Hungary dust off the mantle. She always seemed to really be paying attention not to miss anything, Chibtilia kept quiet till the older nation was done. Miss Hungary turned around she smiled at the younger nation. "Vhy, hello there Italy. Is vhere some thing the matter?"

"No... nothing is wrong." The small nation trailed off for a second. "I was wondering if you knew something that would make Mr. Austria, feel better. He's been so upset lately."

Hungary picked up the smaller nation and held him tightly. "You're sweet, Italy." She muttered. It was clear that Austria's present mood worried her as well. "How about we go pick him some flowers, to brighten up his music room. He has been muttering about how dreary is around for a vhile."

They headed out into the wild county side. They gathered several different types when Italy noticed a wonderful blue flower on the edge of a small embankment. "What about that one, Miss Hungary."

"That would be a good center piece but wait for me. I vouldn't want to you fall." She said simply. They gathered several other ones then headed over to the blue one. Italy gave a tug and nothing happened. He gave another tug and the roots gave way but so did some of the ground. Hungary noticed what happened and quickly went to grab Italy, but the ground was soft and soon crumbled under her weight. The rolled down the embankment but it wasn't very steep. Both where laughing as they reach the bottom, it had been more fun then frighting. "How are the flowers Italy."

"Safe." As the young nation held them up. They still looked perfect. Both of them may have been covered in dirt but the flowers where safe. They hurried back to the house. Hoping just to place them in a music room without telling Austria, but they met him in the foyer. He quickly looked them over. He looked both his ward and housemate with a raised eye brow. They were covered in dirt? He wondered if he wanted to know.

Italy had quickly hidden the flowers behind his back. He hoped Austria wouldn't be angry. He watched Austria face soften for a moment. "Vhat have you two gotten into this time." Italy could tell he wasn't angry. Italy fiddled with the bouquet in his hands. Austria crouched down to Italy's level. "Vhat's that you have vhere Italy?" Italy quickly held out the large bouquet of flowers. Austria's face held a look of confusion and embarrassment.

"Miss Hungary and I noticed that you haven't been happy lately. We wanted to make you happy again. Even if it was just for a little while." Italy said very quickly. He hated to anger the only nation. He was very frighting when he was angry, but Austria face broke into a smile. He quickly picked up the flowers.

"I vill get them into water vhile, you and Hungary get cleaned up." He said. "I vill be in the music room when you are finished." The older Nation quickly headed off toward the kitchen at a much faster pace then was necessary. He seemed to fleeing the scene instead fetching water for flowers. Italy was glad Austria had smiled. While Italy was changing he heard the piano being play. The music seemed to fill the empty house.

Alright, a few notes before I sign out here. I apologize if Hungary doesn't really speak with a German accent, but how I am looking at it is she is living in Austria house and spends a great deal of time with him, so for sake of my stupidity if I am wrong, she just picked it up from him. I also wish to apologize if I put the accent on the wrong words. I know in the series (in the dub) the focus a great deal of "w" words, like what, will and while. I also noted this from other stories that I read. So if it is hard to read please let me know I will go in an change to the proper letters. This is my first Hetlaia fanfic so I would really like feed back. Especially on writing the way they speak. If you read this paragraph, I love you and will marry you... yeah no!


End file.
